


Who Else?

by likethenight



Series: Writers' Month 2020 [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: The twins are not looking forward to the day of their majority, when they will find out how long they have until they each meet their respective soulmates. However, it appears the Valar already have something in mind for them.Written for Writers' Month 2020, day 5, prompt "soulmates".
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien)
Series: Writers' Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867720
Kudos: 20
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Who Else?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159826) by [foxdeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdeer/pseuds/foxdeer). 



> I've never written a soulmate AU before, nor have I read very many of them, but the idea for this one came to me while I was reading 'Day Zero' by foxdeer. In that story, Elladan's soulmate is Rúmil, but I confess that one of my OTPs is Elladan/Elrohir, and I wondered, what if the Valar had them in mind for each other?

It was almost the day of the coming-of-age of the twin sons of Elrond, and all of Imladris was abuzz with excitement. A grand party was planned, and preparations were in full swing; almost every person in the whole valley was involved, and it was almost the only topic of conversation on everybody’s lips.

There were, however, two exceptions to the general air of anticipation, and they were the two guests of honour themselves, who might have been expected to be the most excited of all. Once they had attained their majority they would be considered adults, they would no longer have to attend lessons but would finally be able to put into practice everything they had learned - and, of course, they would find out how long it would be until they would each meet the one Elf in all of Arda that the Valar had ordained to be their soulmate.

But neither twin seemed excited at all; in fact they were both markedly subdued, a far cry from their usual energetic selves. Inquiries were made, by everyone from their parents to their tutors to their friends, but no answers were forthcoming. It was almost as though the twins were not looking forward to their coming-of-age at all.

The day before the celebrations, anyone walking through the gardens surrounding the highest house in the valley might have caught sight of two identical black-haired figures almost completely hidden from view at the back of one of the Lady Celebrían’s favourite bowers, sitting close together, one forehead pressed against the other, and identical expressions of misery on their faces. This hypothetical observer would not, however, have been able to divine the content of their conversation, for they were sitting in absolute silence.

This did not, however, mean that they were not speaking to each other.

 _I can’t bear it!_ Elrohir’s thoughts were almost a wail of distress, and Elladan closed his eyes, trying to send his brother a wave of reassurance, but he found that he could not, for Elrohir’s distress only mirrored his own.

_Neither can I. Surely there must be some way around it. Some way we can escape it._

_But everyone has it. Everyone has someone ordained for them by the Valar and everyone has the mark that tells them how long it will be until they meet. I don’t want it!_

_I don’t want anyone. I don’t want anyone **else**. I just…I just want…_

_I know. So do I. I don’t want some Valar-ordained fate! What do they know about us? We already share a soul, so why would the Valar separate us?_

_They cannot separate us._ Elladan’s voice rang defiantly in his brother’s head. _They may try, but we do not have to agree. We can tattoo over the marks, or cut them out._

Elrohir flinched, but then he shook his head. _That might be the only way._

 _Then that is what we will do._ And Elladan moved his head slightly and caught Elrohir’s lips in a kiss so soft and tender that any observer would have been deeply touched at the sight. Momentarily, at least, before they remembered who these two were to each other.

All things considered, it is a good thing that nobody actually did observe the twins in the garden that day.

Having come to a decision, the twins were a little less subdued at dinner that evening, and managed to deflect the concerned questions from their parents, and from Glorfindel and Erestor their now-former tutors. They could pretend everything was fine for this short time, until they knew for certain what the awful truth would be. And they went to bed each in his own room, in his own bed, and they stayed there until the house was quiet and they were certain everyone was asleep. Then Elladan, ever the bolder of the two, stole on silent feet into Elrohir’s room and slipped beneath the covers of his brother’s bed and took Elrohir into his arms; and they slept at last, tangled together, for the last night before they learned the fate the Valar had decided for them.

They awoke with the dawn, stirring just as the first tendrils of soft, rose-pink light came creeping in through the window, and for a while they just lay together, not moving, unwilling to look at their wrists and see the marks they knew would now be there.

 _I don’t want to know,_ said Elrohir silently. _I don’t suppose we can just hide them and never look._

 _I don’t want to look, but I’d rather know than not,_ replied Elladan. _We’ll do it together, all right? Close your eyes, and lay your arm on the covers, next to mine._

Elrohir did so, shifting so that he could put his right arm alongside his twin’s, his hand palm-up to show the inside of his wrist where the mark would be. Eyes closed, he turned his head to where he knew Elladan’s face was, even without needing to look, and pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips, soft but desperate, if this was the last time they could do this, if somehow the mark changed how they felt for each other, if, if, if…

 _Nothing will change what I feel for you,_ said Elladan fiercely in his mind, kissing him back with all the fire and determination he possessed. _And certainly not some stupid mark. Let’s look, and get it over with. Three - two- one - **now**._

And they both opened their eyes, focussing on the inky-black mark that now appeared on the inside of each right wrist. And - they looked at each other, confused, for the marks were identical, written in a clear, bold script, and they both said _ZERO_.

 _What does it mean?_ Elrohir’s voice sounded panicky in Elladan’s mind. _That we will both meet someone today, or at the festivities tonight? Of all the days, **today**?_

Elladan was silent a moment, but then he smiled, and Elrohir felt warmth suffuse him, envelop him. 

_I think it means that we have each already met someone,_ he said. _I think we have each known that someone all our lives._

Elrohir twisted in Elladan’s embrace so that he could face him properly. _Do you mean - do you really mean - ?_

 _I really mean. Who else can speak to me with only his mind, and hear me when I speak to him? Who else has shared my every moment, who else already shares my soul?_ Elladan paused, and then spoke aloud. “It has to be you, gwanur-nín, meleth-nín. Who else could it possibly be?”

“Then - then the Valar ordained us for each other since birth,” murmured Elrohir. “And none can gainsay that.” He paused, pulling a face. “Ada is going to have a fit. Nana will have _fifty_ fits.”

“We don’t have to tell them,” said Elladan. “It’s considered impolite to ask after people’s numbers, after all. We just nod, and smile, and deflect questions. Just like we’ve been doing all our lives.”

Elrohir broke into a wide smile and burrowed back into Elladan’s arms, tilting his face up for a kiss. “Well, in that case, happy birthday, meleth-nín. I am so relieved I can’t even begin to tell you.”

Elladan laughed, and kissed him back. “You and me both. Now we can get on with celebrating.” And he grinned, and flipped Elrohir over onto his back, and they commenced their birthday celebrations very privately indeed.

The twins’ sudden change in mood did cause a few raised eyebrows, later, but those concerned put it down to having been pre-majority nerves, and the stress of wondering what their numbers would be. Technically this was true, but given the impropriety of asking, and given that both twins took to wearing identical leather cuffs upon their right wrists to protect their privacy, nobody ever came close to the real truth at the heart of the matter. And that, all things considered, was probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sindarin translations:**  
>  (source: ambar-eldaron.com’s dictionary last updated October 2008): 
> 
> gwanûr-nín: my brother  
> meleth-nín: my love  
> ada: father (informal)  
> nana: mother (informal)


End file.
